leagueofangelsfireraidersfandomcom-20200222-history
Nightblade
Nightblade''' ★ "I'm wearing the mask to block the Sun. Thanks for asking." Introduction Appearing like a close combat fighter, she's actually a blade thrower. Throwing blades is usually how she wins her fights. ;An archer with single target and row (front-to-back) damage Chronicle Chapter 3: True Calling I was born into nobility and raised with a silver spoon in my mouth, but this type of carefree life was not what I desired. Reincarnated as The Night, ridding the world of evil was my true calling. Despite what I was, I am now known as Nightblade. I represent only myself. First Combat This will be the first time I go into real combat. I have the right gear but still I wonder how it's gonna go. Seeking a Master Haha! I have managed to make my name with only a few missions. The streets should be safe for a while. I should pay a visit to my mentor, I want to grow stronger! Dire Emergency My master's quarters have been occupied by Demons. It seems the rumors are true! I need to contact Atalanta for help. Dragon Attack There hasn't been any news of Atalanta for a long time. I think she must still be fighting the Demons. But a sudden dragon's roar meant I was completely wrong. I must save Atalanta! Timely Reinforcement The dragon's strength was far greater than we thought. Always thinking of the bigger picture, Atalanta suggested that I go seek help from the Angel in Ivalice while they occupied the dragon's attention. I must depart now! Use on Your Team Nightblade has a really high level of attack. That’s why players are not happy when they come up against her in Angel Trial. She would launch a heavy blow through a tank to the rear line, while also making the enemy bleed. Nightblade can work with Amazon Hunter and Arcane Spirit to cause massive damage on the enemy' rear row. However, her initial star level is rather low, meaning you will need to work on her development before she comes into her power. Her ultimate and second skill's bleeding effects do stack. While her attack is high, you will find yourself counting on the bleeding effect, as that will do more damage in certain rounds. Since her attacks do more damage to enemies who are already bleeding, you should equip Fire Relic sets and use heroes which can cause bleeding (e.g. Minotaur, Dark Paladin, etc.). While the Angel Alecta has an attack which can apply a bleeding effect, her max level is only 70 which reduces her usefulness over time. Awakening gives her a nice boost to Dodge, but you shouldn't think that it can make her tank if you are fighting at your own level. Nightblade is like a glass cannon, it is rather easy to kill her. But keep in mind that even after she dies, the bleeding effect will still do serious damage over time. In short term, she is not quite efficient against healers or tanks and she doesn't have a very high agility score, but she excels against enemy damage dealers - either killing them fast - or bleeding them slowly. How to get Upgrades Skills Gallery Nightblade.jpeg Nightblade Artwork.jpg Nightblade Awakened.jpg